slavehackfandomcom-20200213-history
Riddle Tutorial: Firewalls 1.1 to 2.0
This are all riddles from firewalls 1.1 to 2.0. NOTE: Please don't use this guide just because it's easy, solving the puzzles yourselve is alot more fun! Only use it if you REALLY, really can't find a riddle. Thanks! 16.1.233.10 - Tech Forum Posting.txt Hey all, Can you please help me solve this issue ? I own a hosting company and my connection to my second server has got some serious issues, it keeps getting a timeout when i tracert it. Here's my tracert, i left out some sensitive info: tracert XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX Tracing route to XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX over a maximum of 30 hops: 1 <1 ms <1 ms <1 ms 127.0.0.1 2 25 ms 15 ms 15 ms 234.86.95.202 3 26 ms 14 ms 14 ms 142.229.199.91 4 220 ms 22 ms 210 ms 48.121.47.116 5 20 ms 18 ms 23 ms 249.11.136.34 6 32 ms 28 ms 23 ms 42.7.239.13 8 * * * Request timed out I keep getting a timeout, is there any way finding out why? Thanks, Bjoris from Basmar Hosting 142.229.199.91 - Firewall Log.txt 08:50:57 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec TCP PORT 3359 08:50:57 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec UDP PORT 3426 08:50:58 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec TCP PORT 3359 08:50:58 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec UDP PORT 3426 08:50:59 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec TCP PORT 3359 08:50:59 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec UDP PORT 3426 08:50:59 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec TCP PORT 3359 08:51:00 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec UDP PORT 3426 08:51:00 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec TCP PORT 3359 08:51:01 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec UDP PORT 3426 08:51:01 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec TCP PORT 3359 08:51:02 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec UDP PORT 3426 08:51:02 Deny 120.92.153.170->localhost 0 sec TCP PORT 3359 08:51:03 Connections from 120.92.153.170 are now blacklisted 10:52 AM 6/29/2006 234.86.95.202 - Funny Facts.txt Left handed people live slightly shorter lives than right handed people. Armadillos are able to contract leprosy. Ten years ago, only 500 people in China could ski. This year, an estimated 5,000,000 Chinese will visit ski resorts. The ant, when intoxicated, will always fall over to its right side. The original name of Bank of America was Bank of Italy. Toxic house plants poison more children than household chemicals. Topless saleswomen are legal in Liverpool, England, but only in tropical fish stores. In Bahrain, a male gynecologist can only examine a woman's private parts through a mirror. If the entire population of earth was reduced to exactly 100 people,50% of the world's currency would be held by 6 people. In comic strips, the person on the left always speaks first. Fewer than half of the 16,200 major league baseball players have ever hit a home run. A snail can sleep for three years. Ninety percent of New York City cabbies are recently arrived immigrants. In 10 minutes, a hurricane releases more energy than all of the world's nuclear weapons combined. Turtles can breathe through their butts. Pearls melt in vinegar. Walt Disney was afraid of mice. You burn more calories sleeping than you do watching television. Donkeys kill more people annually than plane crashes. Most lipstick contains fish scales. Rats multiply so quickly that in 18 months, two rats could have over a million descendants. Close to 80% of people who watch the Super Bowl on television, only do so to view the commercials. In the 1800's, people believed that gin could cure stomach problems. It took approximately 2.5 million blocks to build the Pyramid of Giza, which is one of the Great Pyramids. Thomas Edison designed a helicopter that would work with gunpowder. It ended up blowing up and also blew up his factory. McDonalds calls frequent buyers of their food heavy users. Americans ate eight million more orders of french fries and almost six million more hamburgers this year compared to last. The Netherlands has built 800 miles of massive dikes and sea walls to hold back the sea. One pair of rats has the potential for 15,000 descendants in a year. A female can produce up to twelve litters of twenty rats a year. Male and female rats may have sex twenty times a day. The rat has been called the world’s most destructive mammal - other than man. Rats destroy an estimated 1/3 of the world’s food supply each year. 25% of all fires of unknown origin are rat-caused. 26% of all electric cable breaks and 18% of all phone cable disruptions are caused by rats. The USA has more personal computers than the next 7 countries combined. Members of the armed forces and the police cannot vote in the Dominican Republic. US tops the world in plastic surgery procedures. Next comes Mexico. 22% of American women aged 20 gave birth while in their teens. In Switzerland and Japan, only 2% did so. Mexican women spend 15.3% of their life in ill health. Most Zambians don't live to see their 40th birthday. The Mall in Washington, D.C. is 1.4 times larger than Vatican City. The women of Iceland earn two-thirds of their nation's university degrees. American adults have been educated for the longest time. The ten most generous countries are all in Europe. 72% of people in Mali earn less than $1 per day. The top 8 most developed countries all speak Germanic languages. Every such country is in the top 20. More than 20% of the votes in the 2001 elections in Argentina were invalid. You can be imprisoned for not voting in Fiji, Chile and Egypt - at least in theory. 0.7% of Americans are currently in prison. Wow! Saudi diplomats have 367 outstanding parking fines in Britain. The average criminal sentence length is 137 years in Colombia. Two-thirds of the world's kidnappings occur in Colombia. America puts many more of its citizens in prison than any other nation. Two-thirds of the world's executions occur in China. Former enemies, America and Russia now have a great deal in common - they both lead the world in locking people up. You're 66 times more likely to be prosecuted in the USA as in France. The Chico, California, City Council enacted a ban on nuclear weapons, setting a $500.00 fine for anyone detonating one within city limits. Sex is the safest tranquilizer in the world. It is 10 times more effective than valium! All Humans Are 99.9% Genetically Identical and 98.4% of human genes are the same as the genes of a chimpanzee. 120.92.153.170 - assdad.txt 232243242432 017824324322 044982437224 435123424343 043373244234 343332452424 344444164646 599949452344 599499992234 744555579194 924444444681 122435767678 214.172.152.188 214.172.152.188 - List encryption.txt xx9.200.xxx.6xx x1x.2x0.xxx.0xx 1xx.2x9.xxx.0xx xxx.249.0xx.7x8 xxx.x09.x4x.55x x1x.x50.xx7.0x1 1x9.xx9.xxx.85x xxx.xx0.xxx.4xx x4x.x59.xxx.0x8 xx9.xx1.xxx.958 xxx.xx9.xxx.3xx 1xx.x09.xxx.0xx x1x.xxx.xxx.058 x3x.x20.xxx.2x8 xx9.xx9.xxx.08x 1xx.xx0.xxx.968 2x7.xx9.xxx.1x1 x18.x39.xxx.8xx xx9.x00.xxx.75x 119.209.47.58 aDF - server Our latest catch: 220 Bottle of rum 220 Corn 299 Breads 623 Airplanes 001 Beer 639 Cabbage 515 Chips 000 Milk 641 Carrots 756 Cars 752 Grain 001 Pumpkin 535 Tuna 184 Lemons 222.65.67.51 229.31.45.38 9.195.12.154 222.65.67.51 - (UN)Important.txt 3.a324fds533dfsxv97njca.131.1232125258799.143.123.254 3.131.143.254 3.131.143.254 - Birthday.txt Seven teen(s), celebrated their eigtheenth birthday. They invited Hundred eleven friends. Hundred & forty five drinks were served. 17.18.111.145 229.31.45.38 - X.txt X29.X4X.X38.XX9 129.141.138.119 129.141.138.119 - Neihty.txt .91 .1 .20 .130 .530 .126 .130 .145 .178 .151 .61 91.126.151.61 9.195.12.154 - Command.txt ,threefourfive ,zerozeroone ,twofourthree :oneonetwo ,twofivethree .fourthree ,onethreefour ;zerofourfour ,zerozerothree :sevennine ,onethreetwo .onetwozero 112.43.79.120 112.43.79.120 - Friendly Poem.txt 1. It's been so good to have you as a friend: 2. As sweet and rich as honey-colored sun 3. Slanting steep across a summer lawn, 4. Gilding life with all that love can lend. 5. And now that you yourself have griefs to tend, 6. I want to be the strong and caring one 7. To count to you the lovely things you've done 8. Until these troubles pass and sorrows end. 9. You are so beautiful in form and soul 10. That you bring happiness to all you're near: 11. Just as a sea rose, flowering in mist, 12. Makes a paradise of some bleak shoal, 13. Turning truth to something far more clear, 14. No pain unsoothed or rain-swept cheek unkissed. good~0~as_a_friend . good_to_have~Slanting~lawn . It's_been~so_good~as_a_friend . to_have~griefs_to~form_and_soul 101.133.111.159 101.133.111.159 - Message04.txt Dear Anton, We would note that, before Processing Personal Data, you may have to file a declaration with the authority that is authorised under the Applicable Privacy Legislation to supervise its enforcement. In some cases, notably in the case of sensitive information such as that relating to a Visitor's health, ethnic origin or disability, you may also need a Visitor's prior approval to Process his or her Personal Data. Sintak Gordon P.S. Please direct all correspondence by mail to Sintak Gordon, P.O. Box 2061, Fort Leet, NJ 46024093. 206.146.24.93 206.146.24.93 - MSG2031_at_03:59:47.txt I did not understand this message: or working dayes:But I will rise there with so full a glorie,That I will dazle all the eyes of France:Nor did the Clergie at one timeBring in to any of your Ancestors:Goe my dread Lord, to your great Predecessors part withall B.Ely. How did this offer seeme receiu'd, my Lord? B.Cant. God and his Angels guard your sacred Throne,And make you long become it King. Send 203.103.59.47 203.103.59.47 - Source.txt File nr.:189 ########### bridge_hello_timer(&tl); registening) { /* (4.6.4.3) */ /* (4.7.4.4.1) */ /* (4.6.1) */ int port_info[port; int br_devices whole package [I county, etc., this superipherallyhave oneis makes property package [I am notified a commodation(); /* (4.6.7.3.2(7)) /* } ############# Last edited: 23:12:47 189.23.124.7 189.23.124.7 - IS_Table.txt 025|023|021 = XX5 019|018|015|= ------------ 158|188|168|= ------------ 239|222|223|= ------------ 170|174|165|= 19.188.239.174 19.188.239.174 - Lines.txt 255|23 66\2|3|2 234|97 33|231|121 255.33.234.33 255.33.234.33 - Five clues.txt 1 2.1 8.11 .148 152.158.115.148 255.33.234.33 - REM.img 105.133.13.108